


I shall be born again with a new face and an untried heart

by ninhursag



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Backstory, Community: where_no_woman, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I am going away...to an unknown country where I shall have no past and no name, and where I shall be born again with a new face and an untried heart. --Sidonie Gabrielle</i> Winona-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shall be born again with a new face and an untried heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually imagining this as Winona from [The Ransom](http://vaingirlfic.livejournal.com/73774.html)'s background, though you can definitely read either story without the other.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[pirates!](http://vaingirlfic.livejournal.com/tag/pirates%21), [star trek](http://vaingirlfic.livejournal.com/tag/star+trek)  
  
---|---  
  
Winona Jessop's family wasn't one that had held much with the Federation. That's all she ever had to say about it when she turned up in San Fransisco, thirteen years old and unregistered on the Citizen Rolls. There were still people like that, in the nooks and crannies and the quiet places in the hills. They kept to themselves and it was IDIC, wasn't it? Nobody's business until someone complained.

Winona didn't exactly complain. "I'm tired of god and gravity," she told her social worker after her emancipation hearing was closed. "I want to see the stars."

He was a harried looking man with bad skin and a PADD full of paperwork he kept clicking through. Forms to file, always forms to file. He smiled at her, like he didn't know why she was still there. "Maybe one of the agricultural colonies? You could do domestic work, I suppose, I don't think you have the math to—"

"I'm not interested in getting stuck in some other gravity well, I've had enough of this one. I want to see all of the stars," she said. "What about Starfleet? The Academy?"

His smile stretched out, like a self-parody, "Young lady," he said. "It would be one thing if you were planning to be a yeoman, but do you know how many people apply to Academy? They turn away valedictorians. Your education-- what is your education anyway?"

She didn't smile back at him, she didn't smile at all. Her face was too thin but that just made her eyes bigger and bluer and a shade more serious. "Tell me what I need to know and I'll learn it."

He patted her on the head and gave her a creaky old textbook on a second hand PADD. "It's nice to have ambitions, I suppose," he muttered. "Best of luck to you, young lady." She didn't wince when he touched her.

A semester later, one Winona Jessop, armed with an indifferent education and a head full of equations to make up for it, crossed the gates into Starfleet Academy. She didn't smile, but she felt a burst of satisfaction every time her newly issued uniform boots clacked against the pavement under her feet. They felt like boots that could kick through anything.

Once she got to the stars, she knew she was never coming back. Not for god or anyone.


End file.
